D.T.
D.T. (AKA Daffytitanic) is a Zimmer Twins user which is famous for his Must-See called 13's New Car. 2011 (beginning years) He joined Zimmer twins and made his first movie called 13 in the future. He didn't have VIP until he started Idol Robbery. He a copy of a video. He did 2 and he stopped when he created one and got taken down because he used a cursing word. He made a PSA and 13's New Car. Both of them were a crowd pleaser and 13's New Car got a Must-See. He created Guitar Smashers. He discontinued the series due to being really a dumb series. He later made Angry Edgar. It was a not-so hit and he didn't got another crowd pleaser. He created Life After People with 13. Some of his videos didn't look good or a way for a crowd pleaser so, He quit Zimmer Twins later. 2012 (His first return) He came back and made some more movies. He decided to create a better series that will be much better than Guitar Smashers. he created a Eddsworld Parody called Zimmersworld. He made the first episode and it had a few views and a 5/5 rating. He made a contest entry with the Zimmersworld brand on it and it counted as the second episode. He created a 3 parter called Haunted Hotel. The first part got 100 views and the second part was taken down because of unknown reasons. He did another 3 parter called The Poseidon Adventure., it was a Pardoy of the movie with the same name. He did another parody before he quit the second time. 2013 (His second return) He returned once again and he made Haunted Hotel part 3 to wrap up the Haunted Hotel series. He made Zimmersworld episode 3. The episode was less popluar than the first episode. Sadly, he is planning to cancel the series due to lack of popularity. He created Impact which is a movie that talks about aliens. The movie had 2 versions, the first is kid friendly and the second is the older people friendly version planned to be released on his upcoming website Cartoon Madness. He made a possible replacement of Zimmersworld called The CUT! Reel. Today, he is returning Angry Edgar and he is planning a new series that going to be released when Impact is out of the way. He quited Zimmer Twins due to of lack of ideas and lost interest Here is his last video: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1461377 Possible Return (2014) In September 25, 2014, D.T. looked back Zimmer Twins and he decided he might return to Zimmer Twins and make more videos. He confirmed that he will return on September 27, 2014 to create and finish The CUT! Reel Episode 4 and he decided to create an OC of Zimmer Twins of himself. Third Return (2015) In December 2015, he returned with a blog post on the wiki and made a short, "How To Be Famous..." shortly after. He confirmed that he will work on The CUT! Reel to finish the story arch and make a new season. He confirmed to create a new series called, The Chosen as an mystery series in 2016. Accounts Outside of Zimmer Twins Steam: Daffytitanic Roblox: callum416 Trivia *He is the possibly the only Darkwing Duck Fan on the website besides BookgirlZT. *The reason why Daffytitanic was named D.T. because the user name bar had a limit. It's unknown why it had a limit. *He is a half Brony and Half Darkwing Duck fan. He is mostly a Darkwing duck fan because his 2nd favourite character is Darkwing while the 1st is Negaduck. *He hated shows that are everywhere (eg. Adventure Time) and he really hates the Modern days of Disney and shows that are rumoured to return but, never happended. *Unlike the other Zimmer Twin users, he used to watch adult shows as a kid late at night. *He also tried to speak Arabic. Category:Users Category:Members Category:Male Category:Retired Users